I Remember
by MsRainey
Summary: It's been 18 months since Alice slayed the Jabberwocky and she's fulfilled her father's dream for his company and has her questions all answered. Now, all she wants to do is go back home to Wonderland. AlicexMadHatter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of Wonderland or the Mad Hatter. **

**A/N: Here it is, a two part Alice/Hatter story I just felt compelled to write after watching Tim Burton's movie. Honestly, that man is pure genius. Please review!**

* * *

_"You won't remember me."_

The line her dear Hatter had spoken that Frabjous Day had been forever repeating itself in her head for the past 18 months since she'd left Wonderland -or rather, Underland. Those very words had rooted themselves right into her core, forbidding her from letting that memory escape like it had when she was a young girl.

"I remember." Alice whispered to herself as the ship pulled up to the docks back in London. She had done it. She had fulfilled her father's dream, expanded his company, and she had had her questions answered. She was ready to return to Wonderland. "I remember." She repeated again, a smile blooming on her face when the ship stopped and began to unload. She had an anxious feeling that ran throughout her body; a feeling of butterflies dancing in her belly.

Her mother was awaiting her and Alice embraced her. "So nice to see you, Mum."

While embracing, her mother ran her hands down her daughter's sides and ribs then pulled away with a small smile. "I see you're still refusing to wear corsets."

Alice just smiled.

---

Later that evening, Alice was more than ready to return to Wonderland.

She walked downstairs and saw her mother sitting next to the fire, reading a book. Alice grabbed her mother's hands into her own, startling the older woman. "Mother, you know I love you."

"Of course, dear." Her mother smiled while cupping her daughter's cheek. "Now, off to bed. It's far too late for you to be up."

With a sad smile, Alice kissed her mother tenderly on the head and made her way back into her room. When she got there she ran to her suitcase and opened it, grabbing a scarf and unveiling it to reveal a tiny vial of Jabberwocky blood. She clenched it in her fist and uncorked it.

After quickly writing a note for her family and glancing at her door, Alice downed the last of the purple liquid, feeling an odd sensation of electricity run through her body. When she blinked, the next things her eyes took in brought them to tears.

She was finally home again.

* * *

Not the strongest beginning, but it gets better I think. Hang tight, the Hatter's in the next chappie! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Alice or Wonderland. Damn. **

**A/N: Holy biscuits and pecans, dude! I'm so happy this story got such great feedback! Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited and all that shenanigans. Hope you like this chapter just as much :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Taking a moment to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, Alice let out a happy sigh and walked the familiar path she'd been many months before.

While she walked through the woods, she smiled as the flowers whispered loudly with each other about her. She reached a fork in the road a few ways down and stopped, slightly worried she'd gotten herself lost.

"Well, if it isn't_ thee_ Alice," a sly voice called from above her head.

She grinned widely. "Cheshire!"

Said cat smiled broadly and appeared before her at eye level. "What brings you back, dear girl?" He questioned lazily, floating around her, his tail sliding up her shoulders.

"I've returned to stay." She stated proudly, her eyes lighting up.

"Stay?" He questioned with a mischievous smile. "Forever?"

"Yes," Alice confirmed, not the least bit deterred by her decision. "Now, if you'd be so kind, I'm looking forward to see the Hatter again. Can you take me to him?"

"If you wish," Cheshire yawned, floating backwards.

After following Chess, Alice's heartbeat began to race as she got closer and closer to the trio's residence. She could hardly contain her excitement when she reached the hill overlooking the long table and lopsided house. There he was, napping while his two companions were arguing over something ridiculous no doubt.

She had turned to thank the Cheshire, but noticed he had disappeared. Deciding she'd thank him later, she rushed to the March Hare, Dormouse and the Hatter. "I do believe it's bad manners to play with your food." She told the March Hare as he was flinging his jelly across his broken plate.

This caught the attention of all three.

"Alice!" Dormouse shouted in delighted surprise, jumping out of the tea pot he'd been in.

The March Hare threw a scone at her, which she ducked, and yelled, "He's back! He's back!"

After saying her greetings, Alice looked up to find the Hatter looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She walked toward him slowly and stopped about a foot away from him. "I've been considering things that start with the letter 'M'". She said softly, placing a hand over his.

The Hatter's eyes turned a shade darker of green and he looked up at her with glistening eyes. "Mangos,"

"Muchness." She continued, sitting down on the chair she'd always sat in on her previous trips.

"Madness." He added, leaning forward.

"Memories." She smiled, her finger playing with the thimble on his.

"Alice," He whispered, his eyes wider than she believed possible.

"That starts with an 'A', silly." She laughed lightly, trying to keep her breathing normal as the Hatter stared at her with such intensity.

He ignored her remark and squeezed her hand with his. "You didn't forget me?"

"Of course I didn't!" She chuckled, bringing her free hand to enclose around their intertwined ones. "I told you I wouldn't. You're much too you to forget."

The Hatter smiled proudly at the remark, "I am me, aren't I?" He agreed enthusiastically.

"Very you." She smiled.

"And being me, I'm so glad you remembered me! If you hadn't come back, I wouldn't have known if you'd known or rather you would have remembered, but I wouldn't know because you wouldn't have been here to tell me you remembered so I wouldn't have-"

"Hatter!" Alice laughed releasing her hands from his and cupping his face.

"Sorry!" He squeaked out, his eyes turning a shade lighter.

She kept hold of his face, divulging herself to the smoothness of his skin and defined bones of his cheeks and jawline. She didn't realize she'd been lazily running the pads of her thumbs along his bone structure until he gulped loudly.

Blushing, she dropped her hands into her lap and looked down at them. "Sorry! I just..."

"It's... alright." He choked out, before clearing his throat. "It... felt nice... Very nice, indeed."

Alice peeked up and saw him lick his lips while staring at her with that intensity again. He raised his hands to her face and mimicked her previous position with her face cupped between his palms. "I should very much like to kiss you, Alice."

Her eyes widened, and her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. The thought of kissing the Hatter was not foreign to Alice, so she thanked her lucky stars he had initiated it without making herself look like a fool. "And I should like that very much as well."

The Hatter drew near to her, and she inhaled deeply while closing her eyes. His lips came in contact with hers and she knew then and there that her choice on returning permanently had been the right one.

She grabbed a fistful of his ecstatic, wild hair, knocking his hat off. She tried, but unsuccessfully fought back a moan at his kiss and the way his hands ran through her golden locks. They broke apart, however, when a spoon came in contact with her head.

"Ouch!" She cried, her hand immediately flying to rub the spot that had been hit.

The Dormouse pointed at the March Hare who fell off his chair in a fit of laughter. Alice hid a smirk at their comfortable behavior and looked back at the Hatter with a smile.

His face was glowing and the smile he wore could challenge the Cheshire himself. Alice found that she was captivated that his eyes were the darkest, most brilliant shade of green she'd ever seen. "I think I would like now to consider things that begin with the letter 'L'." She stated, ignoring the yells of the two other companions down the table.

The Hatter cocked his head to the side curiously, smile still evident. "Hmm... Lunatic!"

"Luck." She added.

"Licorice," he giggled, pointing his finger in the air.

Alice paused and locked eyes with the Hatter. "...Love."

The Hatter's eyes widened and once again grew glossy while he held her head back in his hands. "That is my favorite one, I believe."

Alice smiled broadly and kissed him again. "Mine, too." She was happy to be home.

When they pulled away the Hatter pursed his lips and ran his hands through her hair once more. "My, Alice, you have a lovely head. May I hat it?"

Yes, she was very happy, indeed.

* * *

Done :) Hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
